Throughout history, military forces have been employed in offensive, defensive, and peace-keeping roles. Recent events have presented a need to perform these roles in tight quarters situations set in urban environments. Accordingly, a need exists for a lightweight weapon.
Lightweight automatic firearms have been produced to meet these needs. However, many lightweight firearms are subject to reduced accuracy resulting from the repeated recoil forces to which the user is submitted when firing in an automatic mode. Therefore, a need exists for a lightweight firearm, that does not sacrifice the accuracy of heavier weapon systems.